wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Help:Resources
Resources is a page to help users find articles (articles meaning blog posts, threads, etc.) containing information on how to do certain things on the wiki. When it contains a larger amount of resources, it will hopefully be placed on the navigation bar. What's the purpose of this help page? Resources allows you to be able to find things for yourself, faster. Instead of having to ask around, or sift through tons of articles, we are trying to get the factual ones all in one place for easier access. How can you help Resources? Collecting the articles and then'' getting consent to use them will be a long procedure. If you own an article you think would fit in Resources, or even know of one, please contact us on one of our message walls (Message Wall:Platypus the SeaWing, Message Wall:Randomchance13, User:Nathia Safira). Currently, this is a '''work in progress', and will be for a long time. You are still able to use any article that appears here An example list of things that can be used as resources: *8ball Template *A Quick Chatskin Guide *A Quick Guide to Editing (current pages worth editing) *Badges *Basic RP Rules * * *Chat emoticon commands * *Import Themes (Enhanced, Enriched, and Previous) * How do I change my username? * How do I become a moderator? ** First, read this thread. If we have promotions open, you can make a thread here. If not, you'll have to wait. *Userbox Template *What are the moderator ranks? *... __TOC__ Chat 'How can I make my text a different color? (/me)' Example: |''' ChicoryTheRainWing does something Type in "/me does something" without the quotation marks for your name to appear next to the thing you want to say you're doing. Chat Moderator/Admin/Rollback Related To find out who has what position, go to the "community" tab at the top bar of your screen. What's a rollback? A rollback is a user who is able to reverse bad edits quickly (vandalism, etc.). What's a moderator? A thread/discussions moderator has special powers on forum threads. They can delete or undelete anyone's posts, close or open threads, make or delete boards, move threads from one board to another, and highlight/unhighlight threads. A content moderator has special powers on wiki pages. They can delete and or move protected pages, delete and move files, undelete pages and files, rollback, reupload files, and protect and unprotect pages. A chat moderator is a user who is able to either kick or ban users from the chat who are not following chat rules. This power is usually (but not always) used on spammers/trolls. Here are some basic guidelines to become a moderator: *You must be very active with editing (if you want to become a chatmod, be active on chat). *Be a mature person who won't misuse their power. *You must have joined three months prior. *Be nice to people. *If you've been banned before, you most likely won't be promoted. *Know the rules and apply them. Miscellaneous '''Can I make a page? All users have the ability to make a page. However, it's a good idea to ask an admin to get permission before doing so (unless a new book has just been released, in which case, make pages for all the new characters!) Before making a page, ask yourself: "Will the this page just be extra clutter? Can we just add this as a section to another page?" If the answer to one or both of these questions is 'yes', we probably don't need it, but feel free to add it on to the wiki as a section, a blog, a forum thread, or a comment! 'Can I make a category?' All users have the ability to make a category. However, like making a page, it's good to have an admin's permission before making a category (again, with the exception of new books having book-specific categories). Before making a category, ask yourself: "Will the wiki benefit from this, or will it just be extra clutter?". A sure way to tell if we won't need it is if 5 or less pages will fit into that category. 'Can I post my fanart here? ' All fanart of canon characters is welcomed on the wiki, unless the creator doesn't want it posted. However, a reminder that fanart of OCs (Original Characters) belongs on the Fanon Wiki. Generic art of dragon tribes is allowed on the tribe page. 'Can I post fanfiction here?' Fanfiction belongs on the Fanon Wiki, but it's acceptable here on the Fun & Games board. 'Can I roleplay here?' Like fanfiction, roleplay generally belongs on the Fanon Wiki, but it is also common here on the Roleplay board, or on chat in private messaging. 'Can I advertise my stuff here?' Yes, but please put it on the New on Wings of Fire board. 'I'm new to fandoms and some of the vocabulary. What do some of these words mean?' *''Canon'' - official facts from the book, or approved by the author. *''Fanon'' - fan-made (fanfiction, OCs, etc.) *''Headcanon'' - an idea that is not mentioned by the author themselves, but is canon-compatible and accepted by the fans. *''Fandom'' - a group of fans all obsessed with the same thing *''Ship'' - A pairing of characters as a couple Examples: Glorybringer = Glory x Deathbringer | Ripnami = Riptide x Tsunami | Blistorrow = Blister x Morrowseer *''Shipping'' - liking two characters as a couple *''OTP'' - (One True Pairing) someone's favorite ship *''OC'' - (Original Character) a fan-made character *''Mary-Sue'' - an overpowered character/OC, or a character/OC that is so perfect the challenges they face are easily overcome. Can be used for males or females, but most commonly females. *''Gary-Sue'' - the male-only equivalent of a Mary-Sue Other Links For our rules, please visit .